


Arrête de te mentir à toi-même

by orphan_account



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Bros being hoes, CACW, M/M, Post CACW, Spoilers, Sweet burn, road trip au, sambucky - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-05 13:09:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam pensait que le retour de Bucky dans la vie de Steve ne lui apporterait que des emmerdes : il ne s'attendait pas vraiment à trouver une âme-sœur sur le champ de bataille au passage.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Si j'avais su que c'était CACW qui me referait écrire des fanfictions, je serais aller le voir le soir de son avant-première ! Parfois, il suffit d'un blockbuster ultra sexy et bastonné pour se faire du bien. Ce film m'a soigné-e en mode éclair, wow ! Vive mes bébés Marvel !

**You ain't trying hard enough**

 

Sam s'est dit qu'avec le retour de Bucky aux côtés de Steve, il y aurait soit conflits d'intérêt entre eux (qui serait le sidekick le plus loyal) soit qu'il perdrait d'office sa place auprès de Cap – une amitié vieille de quasi cent ans ayant fait couler autant d'encre que de larmes se rivalise très mal.

Surprise pour le bébé oiseau, il s'est fait assez rapidement un allié puissant avec qui plaisanter des coups de têtes de Captain America, avec qui se battre naturellement en co-op improvisée, avec qui l'espoir de retrouver un combattant proche de lui sur le champ de bataille ne lui fait plus peur.

Il rêve encore souvent de Riley, autant de ses derniers mots que de ses souvenirs les plus jeunes où ils buvaient des litres de bière entre deux missions.

Bizarrement, quand il voit Bucky sourire en coin, il pense autant à l'absence de Riley qu'à ces bons souvenirs. Il regarde Bucky avec nostalgie, mais aussi avec du baume au cœur. Avec Cap, il y avait surtout un partage d'expériences et de morales similaires. Avec Buck... C'est comme de retrouver une partie de son âme éteinte. (Ouais, il en vient même à tomber dans la poésie lyrique).

Parfois, il tourne le regard par habitude et tombe sur celui de Bucky, comme sous le sens : parfois, il soupire au même moment que Bucky lorsque Steve balance une connerie plus grosse que ses biceps double E : parfois, il rigole tout seul comme un con d'une blague que Bucky a balancée dans son com-oreillette, même si en plein combat.

Il croit qu'il est juste un peu fatigué de toutes ces aventures de super-héros avec des ego tuméfiés et qu'il avait besoin de trouver quelqu'un dans l'histoire qui en avait autant ras-le-cul. Il aide Cap pour le bien, pour la justice du plus grand nombre ou une connerie du genre : Bucky pareil. Alors parfois, quand il doute de sa place ou de la nature de ses actions... Il lui suffit de tourner les yeux et il ne se sent plus seul lorsque Barnes lui renvoie les mêmes yeux. Si ça c'est pas de parfaites conneries romantiques, l'enfer est déjà gelé.

Il se voyait pourtant plus team Black Widow que Winter Soldier mais, eh, on choisit pas toujours où on veut que son cœur guette ; il voulait tellement juste le voir comme un assassin décongelé un peu beau gosse, il aurait adoré le voir simplement comme un collègue de boulot chiant et un peu buté.

Mais nah, il est foutu jusqu'au cou. Il aurait dû écouter sa mama quand elle lui disait de rester loin des bad boys blancs (elle lui fera la leçon dix jours si elle apprend tout ça).

Il a eu le déclic un peu après le combat avec Spider-boy (ou Spider-man ? Le môme avait à peine douze ans) lorsqu'il s'est pris un coup de feu dans la gueule par Iron-Man. Emprisonné, il a eu tout le temps de se concentrer sur tout ce qu'il fuyait. Au début il a essayé de se distraire au mieux et d'éviter d'y penser mais bon... Coincé entre quatre murs sous l'eau, à un moment il n'y a hélas que sa tête où se retrouver.

Scott chante quelques tubes de disco avec des notes extrêmement fausses, et même si c'est assez dur à écouter, Sam espère que ça fait au moins chier les gardes. Parfois il l'accompagne aux chœurs, comme aujourd'hui :

« Stayin' alive !

– Stayin' alive ! Ah ah ah ! » Reprend Scott, pas hilare ou drôle comme d'habitude, mais au moins encore vivant. Il craint que Wanda ne le reste pas très longtemps s'ils restent toutes et tous enfermé-e-s ici. Hawkeye tape de la batterie contre les vitres en crachant au sol dès qu'un garde ne fait que le regarder.

Quitte à être prisonniers, autant l'être avec classe. (Avec un peu de conviction, il s'imagine la petite sorcière rouge les accompagner au chant).

Ils doivent malheureusement s'arrêter lorsqu'ils se reçoivent un peu trop de décharges électriques pour pouvoir continuer d'articuler correctement. Hawkeye, l'enfoiré, arrive quand même à lâcher un petit rire de désespoir :

« J'ai même pas peur de mourir là en vrai. Je sais que ma femme me fera la peau dès qu'elle saura ce qu'il m'arrive.

– Toi au moins y'a quelqu'un pour s'inquiéter... » Rigole, un peu aigre, Sam. Il pense à peine à son propre bonheur ces derniers temps, vu le nombre de merdes qui lui tombent sur la gueule. Il espère au moins que les deux derniers de la team Cap encore en liberté ont réussi à sauver le monde (et qu'ils viendront les sauver après).

« M'en parle pas. » Continue Scott. « Je sais même pas si j'ai une petite amie ou pas, mais en tout cas je sais qu'elle ne se fera de soucis qu'après plusieurs mois.

– Et le seul qui pourrait m'aider est un putain de néon rouge peureux. » Complète Wanda, avec une voix très faible mais croquante à la fin. Sam se réchauffe le cœur de l'entendre parler ainsi.

« Arrêtez de chialer les demis-marié-e-s, » Reprend Barton, « au moins vous avez des presque-moitiés super-héros, ce qui vous facilite mille fois plus la tâche. Ma femme est civile mais dangereuse, et je sais qu'aucune loi ne l'arrêtera de me tirer les oreilles sévère.

– Atta Hawkeye, tu sais pour moi et Hope ? » Crie quasi Scott. Sam a les oreilles qui commencent à lui chauffer, il sent le malaise arriver.

« Je suis un espion, fourmi-mec. Même à la retraite, je respire les secrets à des kilomètres. Toi et Guêpe, Wanda et Vision, Sam et Bucky. »

Merde. Sam s'en veut tellement d'avoir ouvert sa bouche pour une fois, ce qui lui fait beaucoup de mal à admettre. Ses joues sont assez brûlantes pour y griller des œufs – comment Barton peut être au courant de _ça_? Ce n'est ni officiel ni formulé !

Un silence un peu gêné plane entre leurs cellules après ça. Comment se dédouaner de ça ? Il va pour tenter de tourner ça en blague, lorsqu'une grosse alarme lui vrille les oreilles et qu'il se jette contre les vitres pour savoir ce qu'il se passe.

INTRUSION, gueule les murs, INTRUSION SECTEUR 3. Et pour l'une des uniques fois depuis une semaine, il n'a plus peur de tendre une pensée vers Bucky : il sait qu'il est là. Pour eux (pour lui), qu'il a vaincu avec Cap ce qu'il y avait à vaincre. Il n'a jamais été aussi excité de sa vie, il a les muscles bandés à s'en péter les jointures de mains : il est enfin libre, il est enfin sauvé, il est enfin connecté à une personne si fortement que la simple idée de sa présence lui tire tout le bon au fond du ventre.

Des ombres dansent devant les cellules. Les gardes se sont échappés rapidement après l'alarme et Sam sait qu'il ne s'agit pas d'eux qui viennent vers eux : il reconnaît les formes des épaules, la fragrance et le changement d'ondes dans l'air (on n'est pas Falcon sans être sensible à ce genre de paramètres).

La gueule blonde de Cap lui adresse un franc sourire et il relâche tout l'air dans ses poumons. Il arrive même à balancer :

« Il était temps, les fossiles. On commençait à sentir le poisson ici. »

Ce n'est pas Steve qui lâche un rire à sa réplique, mais Bucky. Il l'aperçoit à travers la vitre de sa cellule comme une ombre mi-esquissée mi-disparue. Putain qu'il lui a manqué. Il ne veut plus qu'aucune vitre ne se dresse entre eux, et combattre pour des décennies à ses côtés tous les plus gros cons de l'univers. Bucky le regarde avec des petites humidités dans les yeux, et avec un seul bras.

(Il va donner deux baffes à Iron Man : une pour celle qu'il lui a foutue, et une autre pour ce qu'il a fait à Bucky. Ça lui semble honnête).

Les portes s'ouvrent, enfin, et il s'empresse de sortir pour checker Wanda : il la libère de ses liens le plus rapidement qu'il puisse, vite fait rejoint d'Hawkeye. Bucky se penche peu de temps après sur lui. Sans trop réfléchir, il le prend dans ses bras (il manque la lourdeur du métal contre le solide de son dos mais ça ne le dérangerait pas de s'habituer à ça avec le temps). Il aime le sentir en vie contre lui, il aime ses cheveux qui chahutent contre son visage et le désespoir tapi dans ses accolades faussement indifférentes.

Lorsqu'ils se séparent, leurs regards se retrouvent et le monde retourne à l'endroit : Bucky sans Sam est maintenant est équation fausse à tous les degrés. L'un comme l'autre le savent. Ils feront sûrement plus la guerre que l'amour pour le reste de leurs vies, mais ils le feront ensembles.

Il ne sait pas ce qui l'empêche de l'embrasser en cet instant. Il n'a jamais été aussi complet, et il sait que Bucky pareil.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content-e que mon premier chapitre ait plu ! J'espère que la suite vous fera tout autant plaisir. J'adore mon SamBucky, j'aimerais les voir peint sur tous les murs ! L'idée de suite pour l'histoire était proposé dans un prompt sur tumblr.   
> J'avoue que les persos sont assez OCC mais j'ai pas envie d'écrire une histoire super dark et complexe, juste du gros love et des gros muscles. Juste pour sourire un peu et se faire plaisir. Please enjoy !

**They don't love you like I do**

 

Parfois la situation d'un homme justifie son besoin d'isolement : tête en vrac, dans le guidon puis dans le sang, Bucky n'a pas eu le temps qu'il lui faudrait pour se pardonner ou du moins se permettre de croire en un futur où il ne serait plus arme ni soldat du bien. Il est juste sûr d'une chose après avoir survécu au dernier Stark : on ne lui refera plus.

Plus de lavage de cerveau, plus de connerie politique nazi, hydraenne ou obscure. Il veut en finir, en fait, mais comme Steve refuse qu'il se re-jette d'un train, il veut qu'on le re-stocke au frais pour ne plus avoir à penser à rien. Il ne veut plus être la cause d'un problème ou sa solution : il veut simplement redevenir rien. Plus besoin d'avoir à se racheter ou supporter les regards plein d'espoir de Cap. Il veut bien être Bucky... Mais un nouveau. Ni celui de Brooklyn des années 30 ni le soldat de l'hiver.

Comme un con, il pensait que ça passerait crème dans l'idée, T'Challa étant aussi content de l'aider que de le faire disparaître. Mais Falcon... Lui vit dans le présent et lui offre d'apprendre à y vivre avec lui, et c'est tellement tentant d'essayer, parce qu'il est faible comme ça. Alors il se cache en attendant de pouvoir aller dormir au frais au Wakanda.

Là il est sur un toit de gratte-ciel, loin de celui de Tony (il n'est pas _aussi_ suicidaire) et il s'imagine ce que ça doit faire au petit homme araignée de s'y balancer comme une feuille prise dans un vent. Ce doit être la plus juste idée de la liberté qu'il se fait... Tomber sans s'écraser.

Mais ça, Sam le lui permet aussi. Merde.

Il s'enquille deux litres de coca quasi d'affilée, le sucre lui ayant manqué : une fois vide, il jette la bouteille dans le vide à ses pieds simplement pour voir ce que ça fait, mais trois secondes plus tard Aile Rouge le lui recrache sur les genoux. Impossible pour Bucky de ne pas rire.

Le micro sur l'oiseau de fer lui dit :

« _Si tu veux tuer un pauvre innocent avec ça, même Captain ne pourra pas te sauver le cul du gouvernement._

– Nah, je suis juste peu écolo. Tu es où là ?

– _Derrière._  »

Il se retourne et Sam, avec ses ailes en métal se repliant et son torse bombé comme celui d'une divinité superbe, vient se poser sur le toit avec un maigre mais beau sourire aux lèvres. On dirait un ange gardien ou bien un dieu en colère – Bucky ne veut pas trouver la réponse à cette question.

« T'as pas des citoyens à sauver plutôt que de venir m'emmerder ? Ou un repas du dimanche avec ta mère ?

– Je mange avec elle demain alors ça va, j'ai un petit créneau pour te courir après. À croire que t'aimes vraiment te faire désirer... J'ai passé des mois à tracker ton cul d'évadé, et même blanchi de crimes, tu continues de vagabonder. Tu te sens l'âme d'un cowboy ?

– Plutôt celle d'un _coward._ Et je suis loin d'être innocenté, ou innocent tout pareil. »

Sam soupire en s'asseyant avec lui au bord du bâtiment. _Qu'est-ce qui pousse un homme comme lui à se prendre la tête pour un gars mal foutu comme moi_ , se demande Bucky, _c'est juste illogique_.

« Tu ferais mieux de partir. Si Steve t'a envoyé garder un œil sur moi, rassure-le, je ne ferai pas de connerie assez grave pour être re-kidnappé par les russes.

– Hormis l'incident de la bouteille de coca. » Rit Sam, et Bucky ne peut pas garder son sérieux et répète en rigolant aussi :

« Hormis, bien sûr, l'incident de la bouteille de coca. »

Le vent roule en bourrasques sur les muscles de leurs bras bandés. Quoique dise Sam, il n'est pas qu'un simple gars en guerre, il a le corps d'un surhomme et le cœur aussi tendre que les nuages qu'il côtoie. Bucky aime la manière dont ses mains se tiennent toujours fermement à tout, elles ne le laisseront jamais tomber et pourraient soutenir plusieurs mondes sans se briser sous leur poids.

L'espoir est une putain de bête noire pour lui, mais Sam en est plein et même s'il ne mérite pas autant d'attention... Il voudrait pouvoir bêtement voir l'avenir avec lui, loin de tout. Mais un futur commun signifierait des sacrifices des deux bords, et puis Sam mérite mieux que lui. Point final.

« Tu ne me feras pas changer d'avis. »

Aile Rouge fait des rondes au-dessus d'eux, moins comme un oiseau de proie et plus en auréole bienveillante, guettant leur réunion pour qu'on ne les dérange pas – car l'instant est sacré et pleins de promesses. Le vent, toujours très fort, amène parfois des odeurs de bouffe du fond des rues, de pollution et de peinture.

Sam le regarde avec sérieux, avec curiosité et avec tristesse. _C'est un terrible mix d'émotions sur lui_ , se dit Bucky, et bien qu'il ne veuille pas revoir ça sur son visage, il continue :

« Je ne peux pas m'engager dans quoique ce soit en ayant toujours ces foutus protocoles dans le crâne. J'arrive à peine à aligner deux pas tout en sachant qu'un taré pourrait me retourner contre n'importe lequel d'entre vous avec seulement dix putain de mots.

– Bien que ce soit assez vrai je-

– _Tu_ ne me feras pas changer d'avis. Même _ça_ - » il fait un geste grossier entre eux, assez vague pour souligner son argument, « -ce qu'il se passe entre nous, ça ne me fera pas changer. Pas pour le moment. Tant que j'ai ce virus Hydra implanté sous la peau, je peux pas encore me permettre de vivre quoique ce soit. Dès que je me le ferai retirer, promis je t'emmènerai dîner.

– …Y'a intérêt ouais. »

Il voit bien que Sam aurait mille autres choses à dire mais étrangement il se retient et Bucky ne pourrait pas en être plus reconnaissant. En vrai, il en a un peu ras le cul de devoir parler de tout ce qu'il a fait, de ce qu'il ressent, de combien ses actions passées ne devrait pas l'empêcher d'avoir une seconde vie. Steve est un chic type mais tire un peu trop sur la corde sensible.

Le silence est un peu gênant mais il est mieux qu'une longue discussion qui les mènerait tous les deux à s'en vouloir. Sam a toutes les raisons de ne pas lui faire confiance, de le laisser aux bons soins de Cap et de ne jamais chercher à lui reparler après toutes ces conneries de terrorismes et de bien contre le mal. Il se surprend en demandant :

« Tu le pensais vraiment quand tu as dit que tu me détestais ? »

La réplique relâche toute la tension qui s'était faite une place entre eux quand Sam lâche un rire magnifique :

« Bien sûr. Tu te foutais de mes compétences de combat _exceptionnelles_ devant un gamin qui venait à peine de lâcher le biberon de sa mère.

– Je suis sûr qu'il avait encore une couche sous son costume en latex rouge.

– Déconne pas. C'est une honte qu'il ait failli nous foutre une branlée ! Un môme araignée nous a tenu tête et a presque failli nous mettre hors jeu ! J'ai rarement autant douté de mes capacités.

– J'avoue que je n'aurais jamais pensé que des années de bon petit assassin se seraient écroulées face à un petit gars qui tire des toiles avec ses mains.

– En même temps, les insectes semblent de saison. J'étais assez impressionné par Ant-man et ses dix kilomètres de haut.

– Je vous comprends pas, les super-héros... La veuve noire, Hawkeye, Spider-boy... C'est quoi cette mode de surnoms à la con ?

– Dixit le Soldat de l'Hiver. Tu t'es cru pour une icône mode ?

– Eh ! Au moins j'ai pas choisi mon pseudo _moi !_  »

Tous deux rient aux larmes et c'est le plus intime que Bucky pense pouvoir être avec quelqu'un. Il adore ces blagues de merde, il adore rire du plus grave, il était déjà comme ça avant-guerre quand il se moquait de Steve et de ses petits poings.

« Au fait, je te hais aussi. Vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. Peut-être même trop.

– Le sentiment est partagé, mec.

– T'aurais quand même pu me laisser un peu plus de place dans la deux chevaux.

– Ouais, j'aurais pu. Mais je t'en voulais encore de m'avoir arraché le volant des mains l'autre fois.

– Ah, ça... C'est du passé, non ? »

Ils se regardent en souriant, pour rire comme par émotion. Ils sont proches dans leurs expériences, leur relation à Steve, mais aussi et surtout dans leur rapport au monde. Ils se retrouvent connectés sur des choses que personne d'autre qu'eux ne semblent saisir.

« Écoute... Je suis pas à l'aise non plus avec ce programme resté dans ta tête, mais laisse-moi juste te dire que... Je suis habitué à ça, je veux dire, aux restes de guerre. Aux traumas. Je fais partie d'un groupe de parole pour les anciens combattants. Je peux pas te dire comment te comporter ou quoi faire comme choix, surtout quand tu as enfin l'opportunité de prendre tes propres décisions depuis quasi un siècle mais... Je pense que c'est un peu injuste de te priver de ce monde alors que tu viens tout juste de retrouver tes propres sensations.

– Tu proposes quoi là ?

– Eh bien... Cap m'a dit que vous serez parti dans deux jours pour le Wakanda. Je peux pas me proposer de venir ni m'interposer, c'est pas ma place ni mon rôle. Par contre, je pourrais te faire voir un peu du voisinage jusque-là. Te montrer alentours, les petites améliorations du vingt-et-unième siècle, ou juste courir le matin de bonne heure et bien bouffer le midi.

– M'emmener à la mer aussi ?

– Ouais, ce genre de trucs si ça te dit. Je peux même te montrer tous les films Star Trek ou t'amener dans tous les bars de la ville.

– Star Trek, hein ? »

C'est tentant... juste trop tentant. Mais est-ce qu'il veut vraiment ça ? Bucky sait que Sam ne lui fait pas une fleur ici, qu'il n'a pas pitié. Qu'il veut juste lui ouvrir un peu les yeux et lui offrir un fragment de bonnes choses après le prochain coma artificiel. Il sait qu'il ne le mérite pas, mais en même temps...

Sam lui tape l'épaule gentiment, _trop gentiment_ , en continuant de sourire en beau garçon, ses pommettes rondes chatouillant ses yeux. Il est incroyable.

« On pourrait faire un truc... Sans trop de gens autour ? J'ai pas envie de voir du monde.

– Juste toi et moi ?

– Oui ?

– Alors j'ai l'idée parfaite. Faisons un road trip, cette fois dans une plus grande caisse qu'en Allemagne. On pourra se poser dans des _diner_ qui datent de ton époque, on pourra tomber en panne, on pourra regarder des feuilletons à chier dans des motels pourris ou juste conduire en continue. »

L'idée parcourt son sang avec des couleurs de terres molles sans bâtisse, de routes sans fin, de non futur. Il apprécie une aventure sans horaire ou de course contre la montre. Juste eux, une bagnole et des hasards. Pourquoi pas ? Il n'a rien à faire avant que Steve ne l'appelle.

« Seul hic : j'ai pas le moindre fric. L'assassinat paie pas aussi bien qu'on le croit.

– T'as cru quoi ? Je joue pas au super-pigeon pour la beauté de la chose. J'ai assez de côté pour acheter un yacht.

– Ha ha... Tu sais vraiment plus quoi faire de ton argent, en vrai.

– Ouais, c'est fou la notoriété, j'en prendrais presque la grosse tête.

– Tant qu'on ne retrouve pas un immeuble avec tes initiales dessus, ça me semble okay.

– Ça serait vraiment cool n'empêche. »

Leurs mains se joignent. À peine une caresse, mais tout de même une union. Un truc à développer. Un engagement à long terme dans le bon sens.

« Tu devais pas aller manger chez ta mère demain ?

– On pourrait toujours faire un détour là-bas pour lui faire coucou.

– J'en profiterai pour lui demander ta main.

– Eh, tu dates peut-être de la préhistoire, mais on ne demande plus la main de quiconque depuis des décennies ici bas. »

Et de retour avec les rires, ils se sentent bien dans leur petite bulle de réconfort. Un doux mais complet remède après le pire. Bucky veut passer inaperçu, il veut être traité comme un mec sans goût pour le style, comme un potentiel gendre ou juste pour le voisin qui ne dort jamais : son bras lui manque dans la forme, mais dans l'idée, c'est un bien fou de ne plus avoir ce symbole du meurtre qui bat contre ses chairs.

Sam continue de poser des regards de franche affection sur lui. Il n'a pas vu d'yeux comme ça avant. Ce n'est peut-être pas la plus conne des idées de vivre un peu avant de retourner au congélo. Il ne pense pas que ça le fera changer d'avis, mais au moins... Il retrouvera un sentiment proche de la satisfaction. Sam est formidable comme ça : il ne change pas les gens, il les prend comme tels et les laissent avoir une place dans sa vie. Il est beaucoup trop bon. Il est beaucoup trop pour Buck... Mais, eh. Il faut qu'il arrête de s'apitoyer sur lui-même.

Il est fatigué de se battre.

« Très bien. On partirait quand ?

– Maintenant ! » Sam semble surpris de sa réponse, tout comme il semble aux anges. C'est adorable à voir et réconfortant et génial.

« On peut aller à la frontière en stop, et remonter vers la prochaine ville. On prendra un train dès que possible, on montera voir ma mère, puis les chaînes de montagne pas loin- »

Bucky laisse sa tête reposer dans le creux du cou de Sam. Il y sent son parfum, qu'il adore.

« C'est parfait. » Murmure-t-il, la voix tremblante de doute.

Il sent les bras de l'autre se refermer autour de lui et un baiser être posé sur sa tempe. Pour la première décision prise dans ce siècle, il trouve qu'il ne s'en sort pas si mal. Il pourrait passer les deux prochains jours juste comme ça, balancé par le vent et soutenu par un bel homme. Il pourrait juste embrasser Sam des heures puis mourir. Ce serait tout aussi suffisant.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> à bientôt pour la suite de leur joyeuse aventure <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi hi je m'attendais pas à de tels superbes retours ! Merci de suivre ma fic ! Et ne vous inquiétez pas, cette histoire ne sera pas angsty. Je l'écris par amour des persos, pas pour les voir souffrir. C'est le happy ending assuré ici haha !

_Ice ice baby (soldier)_

 

Sam Wilson est un mec plutôt chill. OK il est militaire, a une stature exemplaire (une musculature splendide), mais vraiment c'est principalement un bon gars qui suit son cœur. Il se bat pour la justice, pas pour son pays ; il se trimballe ses propres casseroles mais ça ne l'empêche pas de s'éclater à vivre. Il aime son alcool avec modération, il aime ses ami-e-s avec compassion, il aime les belles âmes dans de belles formes. Franchement, pas difficile l'homme.

Il a toujours regardé de loin son attirance pour les gens de son sexe. Pas par dédain, nah, plus par timidité. Il connaît les emmerdes que ça amène et tant qu'il ne s'est pas trop amouraché pour aucun bellâtre, il a laissé ça de côté pour ne pas trop se prendre la tête.

Il appréciait les moments où la picole faisait s'embrasser ses collègues de bataillon lorsqu'ils se traînaient dans des bars pour respirer – il a échangé son propre lot d'embrassades mais sans jamais pousser la chose.

Le derrière de Steve était sa chose favorite à regarder quand il le dépassait lors de leurs petits footings à l'aurore ; mais il aimait aussi la figure de Natasha, alors il ne s'est pas trop posé de questions. Aimer les belles courbes est une passion qu'il chérit depuis môme, mais il ne se sentait pas encore l'âme à franchir le pas. Sa sœur l'a longtemps taquiné sur ça mais sans trop le pousser à bout – et il a été là pour elle quand elle a fait son coming-out trans à sa mère, et bien que l'annonce a été accueillie avec beaucoup d'acception, ce n'était pas son droit de s'y incruster.

Barnes lui fait penser qu'il est aujourd'hui prêt à faire quelque chose par rapport à ses affections multiples pour tous les genres. Et encore là, il se dit qu'il ne va pas forcer les choses... Advienne que pourra, pense-t-il, et puis au pire, il s'est fait un bon ami dans le process.

Ils viennent de se taper 100 kilomètres de bitume et le temps est lourd, un peu ensoleillé mais surtout calme. Pas un ennui n'a tâché leur route. C'est un peu comme un cadeau après toutes les horreurs qu'ils viennent de s'enquiller sur plusieurs semaines. Un acte de rédemption. Le calme mérité des bons guerriers.

C'est lui qui conduit, parce que même très talentueux, un super assassin à un seul bras n'a pas vraiment toutes les dispositions pour conduire – et puis son permis doit être périmé depuis 1950.

Bucky est très silencieux. Très à l'aise dans son silence, aussi.

Ils sont allés voir sa mère qui leur a fait une tarte aux prunes et un thé très sucré. C'était étrange de lui présenter ce type sorti de nulle part qui avait été bâché sur toutes les chaînes nationales, mais depuis qu'il est super-héros à plein temps, elle accepte de plus en plus facilement ces cas d'étrangetés.

Buck a été très calme face à elle. Il a perdu son humour mais pas ses bonnes manières. Il a aidé à la vaisselle et a complimenté sa cuisine (c'était tellement domestique et affectueux que sa mère lui a ensuite envoyé un texto pour lui dire qu'elle avait adoré son nouveau petit-ami et qu'elle espérait le voir bientôt, pour Thanksgiving peut-être – il lui a répondu que ce n'était pas encore sûr, parce qu'il devait faire un long voyage dans les glaciers d'Afrique).

La radio crache des tubes à la mode. Parfois il met une playlist qu'il avait d'abord faite pour Steve, et Bucky prend tout avec attention ; il semble assoiffé d'informations, il a faim de tout découvrir dans le peu de temps qu'il lui reste.

L'horizon en bout de route prend de belles couleurs rouges et roses. Ça aussi, c'est très doux. Sam adore l'action, mais il aime l'apaisement après le combat d'autant plus. Il se sent accompli, utile, bien constitué.

Le motel qu'ils ont réservé est encore à deux bonnes heures, mais ça aussi ce n'est pas un problème. Probablement ne vont-ils même pas dormir et juste regarder tout ce qu'ils trouveront à la télé. Les couleurs pastel qui ébauchent les prémisses d'une nuit douce se reflètent sur les pommettes pleines de Sam, et la beauté du phénomène est directement capté par les yeux attentifs de Bucky ; il boit les contours de son visage et il se sent empli de trop de choses- de bonheur, de satisfaction, de peur. Mais il garde le silence car il a peur de ce qu'il va dire, il a l'impression qu'il ne sait plus parler anglais ou plus parler l'amour. Alors il regarde le tableau mis à sa vue et en profite. Avoir le temps de ne rien faire que regarder est un luxe qu'il pensait à tout jamais mort. Même pas.

Soudainement, une pluie brutale bat le métal de l'automobile. Les deux sont surpris et se regardent comme des cons ; puis ils rient, parce que c'est chouette aussi.

« Eh bah merde, je pensais pas qu'avec un coucher de soleil comme ça on pouvait se prendre une telle averse.

– On est encore loin du motel ?

– Un peu, ouais.

– Et si on s'arrêtait un peu en attendant que ça passe ? »

Sam est un peu crevé alors il dit « oui », mais aussi parce qu'il ne pense plus trop être capable de dire non à Bucky maintenant.

Le bruit du moteur s'endormissant rend leur silence plus dense. Sam va pour le briser mais Bucky commence à enjamber son siège pour se mettre sur la banquette arrière. Une fois assis, il sourit en coin en tapotant la place à côté de lui (Sam ne se le fait pas dire deux fois).

L'espace alloué est un peu petit pour eux et leurs grandes épaules et ils se retrouvent collés plus que de raison. De la buée badigeonne les vitres.

Sam lève un sourcil, sarcastique :

« T'as un plan, Bucky ?

– On peut regarder les dernières aventures de Rick et Marty sur mon portable-

– C'est Morty, pour la énième fois-

– Ou bien on pourrait faire... _connaissance. »_

Sam rit comme jamais avant, il s'en tient les côtes tellement il est euphorique.

« Mon dieu tu as les pires répliques du monde, c'est pas croyable-

– Est-ce que ça t'a fait mal ?

– Hein, quoi ?

– Quand tu es tombé du ciel. »

Le rire grossit encore plus.

« Bah oui du con ! Quand tu m'as arraché les ailes !

– OK, c'était ma meilleure pick-up line. Attends, j'ai mieux.

– Hm ?

– Je suis perdu. Est-ce que tu pourrais m'indiquer le chemin vers ta chambre ? »

Sam rit toujours, mais avec une putain de tendresse. Il laisse ses mains traîner sur les genoux de l'autre en se penchant sur ses lèvres :

« Bucky, t'es pas trop fatigué ?

– Quoi ?

– Parce que t'as parcouru mes pensées toute la journée. »

Enfin ils s'embrassent mais avec beaucoup de peine parce qu'ils sont étouffés de rire. C'est très peu sensuel mais complice ; une association faite sur le long terme, les suppositions, le feeling. Merde, c'est tellement niais mais juste parfaitement eux.

Leurs bouches se rencontrent comme de vieilles amies, sans rien à prouver, juste pour le plaisir de se revoir. Sam chevauche Bucky pour ne pas perdre son équilibre, se tape un peu la tête sur le plafond mais de ça aussi, il peut rire : le moment est trop précieux pour ne pas continuer. Peau contre peau, sans aucun métal pour tenter d'étrangler, ils peuvent faire semblant que le danger est inexistant, qu'ils ne servent aucun autre rôle que de s'embrasser pour le plaisir. Ils s'échauffent de plus en plus, avec des soupirs plus envieux que riant, et c'est fantastique mais toujours beaucoup trop petit pour leurs deux corps. Ils en restent aux baisers mais c'est déjà _très_ satisfaisant.

Sam trace les lignes piquantes de sa barbe jusqu'à son cou, goulûment avide d'y goûter. Bucky est sonore sur combien il adore ça, sa main calée dans le creux du dos de l'autre, allant de ses reins à ses fesses pour en mémoriser la rondeur exquise et les petits bruits que ça lui tire.

Ils sont ridicules comme deux ados de film romantique. Rien à foutre, il était temps que ça arrive.

Sam remonte vers sa bouche, fan à l'excès de ses lèvres ultra roses parfaitement posées contre les siennes. Leurs membres font des pêle-mêle étranges, ils sont vraiment chauds.

C'est de ça dont Sam avait peur en n'allant jamais vers un autre homme – de trop aimer ça. Merde, il est en train de perdre sa virginité gay avec un ex-soldat russe de la seconde guerre mondiale. Il veut que ce soit écrit en doré dans ses mémoires.

« Je pensais pas qu'un vieux pouvait emballer comme ça.

– J'ai l'expérience, mon oiseau.

– Et une bouche qui va avec.

– Attends qu'on soit au motel. Tu verras comment tu l'aimeras autre part. »

Sam rit de soulagement. Il aurait pas aimé être avec un autre gars que ce con de Bucky, lui seul pouvant le faire rire d'être en chaleur pour ses attentions. Il continue de l'embrasser quand même, pas prêt à le lâcher – il veut avoir assez de souvenirs de cet instant à garder pour lui une fois qu'il ne sera plus là. Et même si le sentiment est assez dur à supporter, Sam est un grand garçon : carpe _putain_ de diem, il est bien là. Il emmerde le futur et tous les vengeurs.

Il voit à travers ses paupières Bucky renverser sa tête et il roule des hanches pour lui arracher un tout petit plus de soupirs. C'est le paradis : une audi, lui sur Bucky.

Ouep, Sam est un homme comblé.

 

**Author's Note:**

> J'écrirai sûrement une suite si demandé ! <3


End file.
